La Cite des Cloches
La Cites Des Cloches is part of the eighth set of worlds in Kingdom Hearts SOS. It is one of the two Reaper Game Worlds in the first mission for said games, all apart of the Mark of Mastery Exam. It has only appeared in Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance. It is based off of the 1996 film "The Hunchback of Notre Dame." Story I. Knights and Justice As the games had begun, Aislinn, Luna and Ananta had been transported to the Realground of the world, while Steel, Stratos and Beuce had been been sent to its underground. Once there, they were presented with their mission objective, being, "Defeat the Monster. Save the Man." Once there, the group was met with an out of place looking man in golden armor who seemed to be looking for a place called the "Palace of Justice." While the Realground group had no idea where to direct him to, the man soon introduced himself as Captain Phoebus, and told them that if they were new to the city, the Notre Dame was a good place to go to find answers. He was soon then called away by a nearby guard, who had directed him to where Frollo, the man Phoebus was supposed to meet with, was. As the people of the Underground were invisible to that of the Realground, they followed after Phoebus as the people of the Realground went to Notre Dame. As the Underground squad followed Phoebus, they eventually were lead into a chamber that contained the man in charge, Frollo. He then conveyed a tale to Phoebus about how there city was hit with a plague known as the Gypsies, attempting to convince the new knight captain that they were a blight upon society that needed to be purged. While Phoebus was apprehensive to this, Frollo had decided to show the man their "evil" ways first hand and lead the man to the cathedral Notre Dame. Meanwhile the Realground had been walking to where they believed the Notre Dame was, until they had stumbled upon a performance. Curious about it, they watched what was going on, until the performers stated they would show the world's ugliest individual. As this performance was going on, Frollo, Phoebus, and the Underground trio had finally made it to the cathedral. As they did, they saw the unveiling of a hunchbacked individual who was being paraded around. While the crowd was excited by this at first, a darkness eventually overtook them and both the crowds and wandering knights began to pelt tomatoes, that they apparently just had on hand, at the hunchbacked individual. Seeing heartless being the cause of this darkness, the Underground trio went to deal with the heartless while the Realground trio went to defend the man from the onslaught of fresh and rotten produce alike. With the defeat of the heartless, the darkness that was overtaking the crowd slowly vanished, only for Frollo's own to grow. When he wished for the gypsies to be arrested, they mysteriously vanished leaving Frollo mad and wanting nothing more than to find where they were hiding. At this point, the Realground trio went to speak with the hunchbacked individual, who went by the name of Quasimodo, and check up on how he was doing. The Underground trio eventually chased after Frollo to keep tabs on whatever he was planning. II. Fire and Miracles While the Realground Trio was speaking with Quasimodo, they were eventually greeted with Esmerelda, a gypsy girl from before. The group continued to talk until a battalion of guards followed after them, prompting the girls to escape from the Cathedral with Quasimodo's help. Soon, news reached Frollo and he started to go on a crusade to figure out where the gypsies were hiding. When he wished to burn an innocent home down, Phoebus wouldn't comply and was then sentenced to death by Frollo for insubordination. While the knight captain tried to escape, he was soon struck by an arrow and fell down a nearby cliff, towards a river below. The Underground trio saw this entire event take place, and unable to help in that moment, instead had followed Phoebus down as he fell. Unsure of what to do with him, they eventually realized that he was still conscious. Thinking that Notre Dame was the best place to bring him, as it was the only place they were really aware of, the crew started to interact with the environment around them until Phoebus had started to follow the signs they were leaving. Once back at the Cathedral, Quasimodo began to treat the wounds of Phoebus and listened to his tale about how Frollo was planning to strike the Court of Miracles. Frightened by this news, Quasimodo and Phoebus left to go inform the gypsies of the man's plan. Not long after, as the Realground trio had gotten to the Court of Miracles did they see Phoebus and Quasimodo about to be hung. While they managed to save them from their fates, it had turned out Frollo had followed Quasimodo to the court, and began to lay siege to it. With that, the Realground trio began to fight back the guards, doing their best to keep the people of the Court as safe as they could. Eventually, though, there fight was interrupted as a large ice heartless floated from the Court of Miracles towards the Notre Dame. Meanwhile, while the Underground trio would have followed after Phoebus and Quasimodo, an army of Red Nocturne heartless had attacked the Cathedral. With the city starting to be lit ablaze, the trio had to stop them on their rampage and put the flames out. While they had managed to slay a large quantity of heartless, they then saw a large fire based one float towards the top of the Cathedral. Noting it to be the source of the Red Nocturnes, the group chased after it. They soon reconvened with the Realground trio, and the six keyblade wielders fought the fire and ice heartless before them. While the fight was tough, they eventually managed to fell the creatures. However, during the confusion of the fight, Frollo had chased after Esmerelda, Phoebus and Quasimodo, all atop the cathedral as well, and was primed to kill them. However, through Quasimodo's bravery, Frollo was knocked off the building and fell to his fiery demise below. With the fight over and done with, the keyholes appeared both in the Realground and Underground. With Ananta locking the Realground one and Steel locking the Underground one, the world merged back into one. Without much time to celebrate, the wielders were eventually teleported out of the world, their mission having been completed. Characters * Esmerelda: The only gypsy that matters in this story. A kind individual who helps out Quasimodo and assists the Realground Trio. * Phoebus: A knight in shining armor, quite literally. Has a sense of justice that runs more true than Frollo's corrupt views. * Frollo: Literally the worst. Pretty much the law in Paris and wishes nothing more than the destruction of the gypsies cause he's mean like that. * Quasimodo: A deformed little cinnamon roll who just wants to help people. * Clopin: Yeah he exists I guess. Participating Players * Aislinn * Ananta * Beuce * Luna * Stratos * Steel Missions UG Missions # Follow Phoebus (Investigation) # Protect Quasimodo and the People (Bodyguard) # Hellfire (Investigation) # To Protect the Innocent (Investigation) # Fanning the Flames (Brawl) RG Missions # Find Notre Dame (Investigation) # Protect Quasimodo (Bodyguard) # The Bell Ringer (Investigation) # The Court of Miracles (Investigation) # Frollo's Guards (Brawl) Shared Missions # Disembark # Blizzard Lord and Volcanic Lord (Boss) # Lock Boss * Blizzard Lord * Volcanic Lord Trivia * As this world originally appeared in Dream Drop Distance, there were no heartless in the world and instead Dream Eaters * To match this, the boss was changed from a Dream Eater to a fire based Heartless, which Volcanic Lord happened to fit the bill. Because of this, Blizzard Lord accompanied the other heartless, despite the city being on fire. Category:Worlds